What if it had Been Different?
by mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: AU: The apathetic Miharu Rokujo lives his life with no meaning, but a new student shows up at his school and everything changes. He can't explain what he feels, but he knows he has feelings for this boy, and it's very real. YoitexMiharu, spoilers for manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh I'm back! XD Holy crap it was... Christmas when I put something on here... Okay, not that long. xp So, I have a new story for you, and always, a new song. ^^ Cause I love you all.**

**So, here is the song, b.e. indeed. XD**

**.com/watch?v=W6QjKT1A2pI&list=FLfCjMVIPbAPJpaQHjvLPCOA&index=1&feature=plpp_video**

**Okay, so... Here's the Yoite and Miharu fanfic! :D XD**

* * *

><p><em>The new kid<em>

In Banten, the sun was shining, the sky was blue, not a cloud to be seen on such a lovely spring day. The Sakura blossoms were slowly falling from the trees while new tulips and daisies were popping up from the ground and seeming to brighten up the school yard. It was quiet through the school yard however; all the students were in their classes. Especially one, Rokujo Miharu, except he wasn't paying much attention to what was being taught like all the other students, he was looking outside through the window at the beautiful scenery; oh how he wished to be free from the dreaded long day and could go home, back to the Okonomiyaki shop.

School was just way too long, and a huge waste of his apathetic life.

"Rokujo," Miharu's head turned from the window to look up; his teacher, Thobari, was standing next to him, an English book in his hands and tapping a finger on his edge of his desk. "Are you paying any attention to me?" He asked, irritability striking his voice.

"Well or course I am Thobari-sensei!" Miharu said, his apathetic facade disappearing for a moment to tease his teacher with an adorable face; big green eyes, a smile that lit up a room, and an adorable pouty look. Thobari bent over and tossed his hand over his face, covering a small bloody nose from his student's momentary cuteness. He stood up straight, clearing his throat as he straightened his tie around his neck.

"Well alright then," He said with his voice cracking as he started walking back up front to desk he normally sat at. Miharu was prepared to look back out the window and ignore the rest of the day, but his teacher suddenly spoke up again and Miharu cursed in his mind. "Alright class, it looks like we're getting a new student today." He announced, placing some papers down on the desk and picking up others. Before he could speak again, there was a knock on the classroom door and someone opened the door.

"Oh, and great timing, I guess you're Sora Kouda, yes?" Thobari asked. Miharu closed his eyes and turned his head, prepared to see this new student, but to his surprise, the student was very different from what he thought. First, he thought that by the name said, it'd be a girl walking in, but it wasn't, it was a boy standing in front of them, and his physical appearance was something very different. He was tall; maybe around six foot at the least; he was also very thin, like he didn't eat at all. Miharu wondered if this boy would get picked on for not eating more than Miharu did with his own friends.

Miharu couldn't see much of the boy's face, he wore a tan hat over his head, he also wore gloves on his hands and a turtle neck under his school shirt, but from what Miharu could tell, he was also very pale. Miharu had never seen anyone so... Sickly before. Why wasn't this boy in a hospital? Miharu couldn't help but wonder that. He had his school books pulled up to his chest, like a normal school girl would do, but Miharu guessed that was from being the new student in the middle of the school year.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself, Mr. Kouda." Thobari insisted. The boy seemed hesitant, but the teacher told him to, so he thought he might as well.

"I'm Sora Kouda; it's nice to meet you." He said; though it was quiet and hard to hear, the class seemed to understand.

"Alright then Mr. Kouda, why don't you go take a seat next to..." Thobari paused and looked around the classroom for an open seat. "Ah, go ahead and sit next to Miharu, right over there." He pointed to Miharu and Sora obeyed, walking over to the desk next to Miharu's and sitting down, resting his books on the desk. This gave Miharu the chance to get a better look at Sora. He was indeed pale, and under the brim of Sora's cap, Miharu could see some of his eyes, but not well, only the bottoms of his lashes.

"Miharu, I have a favor to ask." Thobari said. Miharu looked away from Sora and looked up to his sensei.

"Yeah,"

"Since he's new, will you spend about the next week helping him get settled in? Just like showing him where his classes are and helping him with the homework schedule?" Thobari asked. Thobari didn't hear it, and neither did most of the class, but Miharu could hear Sora say under his breath in a whisper, 'You don't have to do that.'

"Uh... Sure, I guess I can do that." Miharu said, resting his chin on his hand. He decided to completely ignore what Sora had said, and it was obvious by the way Sora gripped his books tighter that he didn't like the idea.

"Good, oh, and Mr. Kouda," Sora looked up from his books and up to Thobari sensei. "I'm afraid that hats are prohibited in our school, so you need to take yours off." Thobari said, motioning to his head as a gesture for Sora to take his cap off. Miharu looked from the corner of his eye to Sora, now he'd get to get a better view of this new, mysterious boy; he wasn't really interested, oh no, not him, not Miharu Rokujo, he was just... Curious.

It seemed as if Sora cursed under his breath by his slight movement of his parted lips, but none-the-less, the boy reached up and pulled the tan cap off. Miharu's forest green eyes seemed to widen at the sight of the taller boy before him, his skin was pale yes, but it gave his a real porcelain look to him, practically like a doll, and he had these eyes, blue as the ocean, no, not even that would be a right description of how... Beautiful? Did Miharu even know the meaning of that word? Miharu closed his eyes and looked out the window; what was wrong with him? He wasn't acting right; he felt like his heart was pounding and he wasn't sure why. Surly this one boy wouldn't change anything, it was only a week to help him, and then Miharu could go back to normal.

"Alright, let's get back to our lesson. We'll be learning how to say time in English today." Thobari announced. Miharu couldn't help but look over slightly, ignoring Thobari's directions and attempted to stare at this new student. He looked from the corner of his big, green eyes, and as he looked he noticed Sora was looking at him from the corner of his own blue eyes; their eyes met and Miharu instantly looked away, obviously showing that it wasn't Sora's mind playing tricks by the way Miharu's entire head suddenly jerked the opposite direction. He had been caught staring at him, and unpronounced to him, he was blushing ever so slightly.

This was going to be a very long week.


	2. Chapter 2

__AN: Hi people! Well, I didn't expect to have three review in one day on my fanfic, so I've uploaded chapter two. ^^ I'm so happy you guys liked the first chapter, and I hope you like this one. ^_^ So, I've got a song for you~, like I normally do~, here it is:

.com/watch?v=XQ19HOuSCgg&list=PL4C319F2EA9EF438D&index=171&feature=plpp_video

Okay, that's it everybody. I will see you soon. Review fast and I'll give you more chapters! ^_^

* * *

><p><em>Invitation<em>

Only two days had gone by since the new student, Sora, arrived. Miharu had helped him along with everything he needed, yet there was still something odd, Miharu couldn't explain it; the way his heart would pound was off, it wasn't like in gym where he had been running so much that his heart would be pounding, no matter how much he ran, every time he saw Sora, his heart would pound faster than it ever did in gym. Miharu couldn't explain what was wrong with him, nor would he try. He wasn't going to let anything change his apathetic nature, not this one person, not one hundred people, not anyone.

And that was how it was going to be.

The lunch room was crowded and loud, the students were bustling about, going through their lunch lines and finding their seats to eat, munching on their food quickly because they only had a certain amount of time to eat. Miharu sighed, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on the palm of his hand, the other he was continuously poking his food around with his chopsticks.

'I don't know why I decided to come here to eat lunch.' Miharu thought. Normally Miharu would be up on the roof, looking out at the scenery and eating his lunch in peace, yet today he wasn't.

"Ah, there you are Miharu." Miharu blinked his green eyes before looking up, seeing two of his friends, one tall with red eyes and stalk white hair, the other was smaller than him, but her long blonde hair almost made up for it. Her big brown eyes took one look at her friend and she smiled happily.

"Hi Miharu!" She bellowed.

'Oh yeah, they made me come, that's why I'm hear.' Miharu recollected.

"Hey Kouichi, hi Reimia," Miharu greeted his two friends took their seats next to him and placed their lunch trays down in front of them.

"It's good to finally see you down here, Miharu." Reimai said happily, already pushing some food into her mouth.

"Yeah, and I see your making good use of your food." Kouichi said, sarcastically. Miharu looked down at his tray and noticed he had knocked some rice off of one of his plates. Kouichi was really applying to the fact Miharu just wasn't eating, but Miharu was never much of an eater, he'd eat three bites of rice and he'd be full. It was just how he was and instead of taking Kouichi's comment into account, he simply ignored him and went back to drifting off in his head.

"So Miharu," Reimai began. "What's that new kid like? Is he nice, mean?" And so began the onslaught of questions.

"Yeah Miharu, tell us." Kouichi joined in.

"He's quiet..." Miharu mumbled and stopped. Kouichi and Reimai looked at him, waiting for something else, but when they realized that's all Miharu was going to say, they decided to give up; the new boy, Sora, was indeed very quiet, barely said any more than ten syllables in class, so maybe that's all Miharu new about him.

Miharu looked away and around the cafeteria, wondering where said boy was. Miharu didn't see him around and wondered where he was. Miharu stood up and grabbed his lunch tray and his empty juice carton and started leaving the table.

"Eh, Miharu, where are you going?" Reimai asked, momentarily ignoring her food.

"I'm full," Miharu said, dropping his carton of juice in the garbage, saving one uneaten sandwich in some plastic wrap in his pocket and leaving his friends. Reimai and Kouichi looked at each other and after a moment they shrugged their shoulders.

Miharu was glad to leave the cafeteria; it was already so much quieter in the hallway and a real relief just to hear silence. He himself had to be quiet though, there were still some classes going and he of all people didn't want to interrupt them. He walked down the hallway, on occasion walking past a few classrooms and peaking from the corner of his eyes to look in them. Nothing special, school was definitely boring, in his opinion of course

As Miharu turned the corner, he was suddenly pushed down as someone ran into him. He sat up off the floor and looked up, seeing to rather large boys running away. Miharu huffed in irritation and looked away, they didn't even say sorry to him. As Miharu pushed himself up, he suddenly noticed something was off, he wasn't sure why suddenly felt uneasy. Miharu looked back at the running boys and then forward, noticing they had left the boys bathroom, and something seemed to say to go in, despite something else saying don't.

Miharu was cautious to enter the bathroom, staring around, one stall door was creaked open unlike the others, and he walked right to it. He pushed the stall door open cautiously and his eyes widened. This answered his previous questions; Sora was sitting on the bathroom floor, his head leaning against the stall wall with one hand holding him up, the other was covering bloody nose. Miharu gasped quietly and bent down, reaching to help the boy, but suddenly his hand was violently slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" Sora yelled, backing away into the stall as much as he could.

"N-No, no, Sora, it's only me." Miharu said and waited until it registered into his head that it was indeed Miharu trying to help him. Miharu helped Sora stand on his feet and pulled him out of the stall, leaning him against the wall to see him better in the light. He had a bruise on his cheek and one eye was swollen and red, he knew it'd turn into a black eye. His nose was bleeding and was dripping down the front of his shirt and pants and also was soaked into his gloves.

"What did they do to you?" Miharu asked, quickly grabbing some cheap paper towels from above the sink and wiping the blood on Sora's nose.

"I-I wouldn't give them my lunch, so they beat me and took it, and my money." Sora said. He accepted the tissues from Miharu and gently blotted at his nose, feeling a sting whenever he pushed down too much. Miharu took some more towels and ran it under some water in the sink, then gently ran the damp cloth over Sora's red eye. Their eyes connected again and they stared at each other, Miharu ever so slightly smiled to him.

"What?" Sora asked, slightly taken aback by Miharu's smile. Miharu huffed with a small laugh and looked away.

"Nothing," Miharu said. Sora made a confused look as Miharu stood up to go ring out of the paper from the blood. Sora was confused, but the slight pulsing in his eyes distracting him from really caring. He had just met this boy, if this was how he acted then that was that, and at the moment, that just meant he didn't have to care. Miharu returned back to him and reached out to clean his nose, but Sora flinched away. Miharu paused, looking at him and waiting for more of a sign to stop, but when there was nothing else he again reached out and this time placed the wet paper towel on his nose.

It hurt, but not by much, Miharu was able to clear away the blood and he was happy to see that he was no longer bleeding and it had stopped. Miharu looked at Sora's swollen eye and frowned.

"Follow me," he said softly and took Sora's bloody-covered, gloved hand. He slowly pulled the boy out of the bathroom and looked around, kids were still in class and at lunch, so it was still quiet in the halls.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked. He was still too new to the building to understand where they were heading, and Miharu hadn't yet answered hi. For now, he kept his blue gaze on the back of Miharu's head, watching the brown locks bounce with his steps. His eye was still stinging, but it didn't hurt as much now.

They slowly walked through the halls from the first floor, then up the stairs to the second floor, and then up another set of stairs into a corridor. Miharu opened an old, squeaky door to the roof. Miharu slowly pulled Sora along the roof and sat him down gently on the ground.

"I needed to get better lighting to see your eye." Miharu said his voice calm and soft, unlike the first time Sora heard him when it was cold and apathetic. Miharu pulled the crooked cap off Sora's head and saw there was a small knick in his skin, but it wasn't serious. Miharu used the damp paper towel he used earlier and pressed it against his eye again. Sora flinched, but it wasn't too painful.

"You could have just taken me to see the nurse you know," Sora said. Miharu noticed how soft his voice was, yet still young, and though he was quiet, it was still somewhat lively, at least that's what Miharu thought about it.

"I guess..." Miharu mumbled as he cleaned the wound.

"So why are you helping me?"

"... I dunno." Sora sighed; it wasn't the answer he wanted. Miharu knew that as well, he knew what Sora wanted to hear, but he really didn't know why he was helping him in the first place, so even though he wanted a straight answer, Miharu couldn't give him one, because he didn't have one. "You said they took your lunch?" Miharu asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, and my money," He said and whimpered quietly when Miharu pushed too hard on his eye. Miharu paused and placed the bloody cloth down in his lap before reaching into his pocket and pulled the sandwich he saved from earlier out of his pocket.

"Here, eat this." Miharu offered to him.

"Isn't that your lunch?" Sora asked, pushing the sandwich away.

"Yeah, but I already ate and I'm not hungry, so just take it," Miharu pushed the sandwich back to Sora and placed it in his hands. "Go on," He continued. Sora looked at the sandwich and shook his head, somewhat tossing it at Miharu.

"No, I don't want it." Sora said stubbornly. Miharu huffed before pushing the sandwich into Sora's chest and saying, 'Eat it already!' Sora was taken aback by his sudden change in attitude, but none the less, he gave up and took the sandwich from Miharu and uncovered it from the plastic wrap. He stared at Miharu and Miharu crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at him and Sora took a bite. It was good and Sora had to restrain himself from looking like a glutton in front of Miharu and swallowing the whole thing down in one bite.

"Thank you," Miharu said smiling to what he assumed was his new friend. It was only natural that he'd take it in that way, though, he couldn't help at trying to shake the thought that there was something more to it. He couldn't shake it off though; it repeatedly popped into his mind, a time like now when he watched Sora eat was one time. Sora felt Miharu's stare and paused from eating to return the stare, swallowing down the food in his mouth.

"What?" Sora asked. Miharu paused before realizing Sora had asked him something and sighed.

"You wanna come over to my house after school?" Miharu asked out of the blue. Sora was half way to taking another bite of food when Miharu asked this question and his mouth was left hanging open.

"Why?" He asked.

"… I dunno… I can help you with your homework I guess." Miharu offered. Sora lowered the sandwich down to his lap and looked at it; no one had ever asked him something like this before; was Miharu just joking around? Sora looked back up at him and saw the seriousness in his eye, he wasn't joking and in a way he wished he was just joking. Sora wasn't sure what to say, he knew however if he denied Miharu the invitation, he would probably never get the confusing work done, and also Miharu wouldn't leave him alone until he said yes. There was really no reason not to, so instead of fighting him, Sora simply nodded his head.

"Alright then…"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Gah! I meant to get this so long ago, I've had it done for a month or so and have been soooooooooooo lazy! I'm so sorry, but here is your new chapter. ^^**

**Now, I feel I should warn you, this chapter has s small makeout scene, but it's nothing like what I normally write. :3 So I am just warning you. ^^**

**Song for the day! Introducing the kick ass rookie group SPICA and their song Painkiller. I love these girls. ^_^**

**.com/watch?v=mkiLNi0fA-Y&ob=av2n**

_Enjoy! ^^_

_-Misty_

* * *

><p><em>Fate<em>

Sora stared up at the expanse of stairs leading up to where Miharu lived, brows wrinkled with worry.

"We have to go all the way up these?" He asked, watching Miharu venture up the first few. Miharu looked back at him, somewhat surprised, he didn't take Sora as the type of person who complained about a small thing like long stairs, but maybe Miharu was just too used to them by now.

"Yeah, why?" Miharu questioned. Sora whimpered to himself before taking his first steps up the stairs to follow Miharu. He remained silent, he did enough complaining as it was, he shouldn't have to burden Miharu and have him listen to his complaining, at least, that's what he thought. Miharu watched as Sora started walking ahead of him and instead of questioning thing, he decided to stay quiet and go on.

However it was obvious that after going half way up the stairs he was already tired; he tried to hide it by keeping his head down and breathing through his nose, every now and then letting a small, exhausted sigh pass his lips. It annoyed Miharu, more than he expected it to, that Sora would try to hide it, and he wanted to help him, but he wasn't sure if he should. Sora didn't seem like the type of person who liked being touched in any manner. But about three-quarters of the way there it was obvious Sora couldn't keep going anymore, his legs were shaking and he was depending on the railing to hold him up; Miharu finally huffed in irritation and stood in front of Sora, putting an arm under Sora's.

"Are you alright Sora?" he asked, worry showing in his face. Sora was already too tired to answer, but he pressed on.

"I'm not used to this much walking," He said through a few small huffs. Miharu fixed it so Sora was leaning on his shoulder and held onto his arm as he started walking them both up the stairs; they were almost there. "I'm sorry I'm so heavy." Sora apologized.

"It's fine; you aren't heavy," Miharu said, and he was right. Sora, despite being as tall as he was, wasn't very heavy; he was probably as light as Miharu was. "You know, if you needed help you should have just said something, I'm willing to help." Miharu offered, but without looking he could feel Sora shake his head.

"No, I don't want to burden you." Sora said. Miharu stopped making Sora looked at him. Miharu's face held a bit of bitterness before he sighed and started walking them both again up the stairs. Sora was curious as to what Miharu was thinking; did he say something to upset him? 'It wouldn't be the first.' Sora thought to himself.

They had finally reached the top and Sora was more than happy to finally sit down for half a second. He leaned over his knees and breathed deeply, breathing in the fresh air; he thought about how the air at the top of this hill seemed so nice, so fresh and clean, cleaner than the air at the bottom of the hill or at school.

"I've always liked the view from up here." Sora heard Miharu say. Sora looked up to him and then out to the view Miharu was talking about, and he saw what Miharu liked about it. You could see the entire town from at the top of this hill, and the sun was still high in the sky and was shining down on the calm and quiet town. He could see everything from up there, the school, the shops, home and even a few small, _small _ponds.

"It's nice," Sora said, his voice sounding so light to Miharu. Miharu smiled and tapped on Sora's back.

"Come on, let's go inside." Miharu said and turned around. Sora looked back and watched as Miharu started walking towards an Okonomiyaki shop.

"You live here?" Sora asked.

"Yes, have you ever come here before?" Miharu asked, turning on his heels to see Sora and watched Sora push himself up.

"No, unfortunately I haven't been here, or in this town before." Sora said, patting himself off. He walked up to Miharu and followed him as Miharu pushed the sliding door open.

"You don't live in this town?" Miharu asked.

"No, I'm from the next town over." Sora said, closing the door shut.

"Grandma, I'm home!" Miharu called out. It took a few moments before an elderly woman appear with an apron on and was using part of it to clean a speck of something on a glass cup.

"Oh Miharu, welcome back, and who is this?" His grandmother asked. Miharu began taking off his shoes as he looked up at Sora and then back down at his shoes to untie them.

"This is Sora; he's new to our school." Miharu said. Sora bent down and started to take off his own shoes as well, watching Miharu walk into the room.

"Good afternoon ma'am," Sora said politely.

"Well what a gentlemen, it's very nice to meet you Sora," she greeted. Sora blushed from her comment and join Miharu in the room. "Would you like anything to eat?" Miharu's grandmother asked Sora.

"No thank you, I'm okay." Sora said, hiding his face so no one would see his pale cheeks with the rosy hint in them.

"Are you sure Sora? I can make you some okonomiyaki if you want, it's no trouble." Miharu offered.

"No really, I'm okay." Sora insisted. Miharu shrugged his shoulders and took Sora's hand into his own, pulling Sora away.

"Alright, well Sora and I are going to work on homework, grandma." Miharu said, taking Sora away down the hallway.

"Alright then Miharu," his grandmother said, putting the dish she was working on in the sink. She hummed to herself quietly, somewhat happy with the outcome today. Her boy had gone to school with his normal apathetic nature, and came back with another boy with something, a hint, a glimmer of something in his eyes. It now seemed that something changed within her kid, and it made her happy.

In Miharu's room, Miharu had set his backpack down on his bed; Sora followed but set his backpack next to Miharu's bed.

"You wanna start with English?" Miharu asked, leaning back on his bed. Sora nodded his head while going through his book bag, pulling out the books he would need for the things they would work on; unknown to him, he didn't notice his cell phone fall out of his bag as he pulled the book out.

"I don't really know where to start since it's the middle of the year." Sora said, slightly embarrassed.

"That's fine, I'll help you with the basics and we'll work from there." Miharu offered, tossing his feet back and forth playfully as Sora settled himself down on Miharu's bed. "We can start with greetings and numbers I guess." He continued.

"Okay," Sora agreed and nodded his head.

Only an hour had passed as they worked before Miharu stopped, noticing Sora was getting tired. He had asked if Sora wanted to take a nap since his home a town over, but Sora said no; Miharu was starting to get annoyed with how stubborn Sora was.

"Okay then, so *thank you in English is…?" Miharu questioned.

"Mhm… *thank you?" Sora asked.

"Yep," Miharu clapped in happiness for Sora. "Good job." Miharu said, closing the English book. Miharu rested the book on his lap and leaned backwards, sighing in relief when his back cracked. "I'm tired." He murmured.

Miharu was about to ask for the fifth time if Sora was tired, but before he could, Sora fell over and rested his head on Miharu's lap. Miharu sat up, worried for his new friend, but noticed Sora had simply fallen asleep. His heart slowed down from the moment of uncertainty and he smiled as he ran his fingers through Sora's soft black hair; the boy looked so peaceful, so happy when he was sleeping. Miharu pushed some hair from the sleeping boy's face and watched him carefully, he looked so peaceful and he felt as if he didn't have the heart to wake him up or to move him. For now, he'd let him sleep. Sora looked like he needed it.

Another hour had passed since Sora fell asleep, and his head was still resting in Miharu's lap. Miharu had laid back and rested himself, but not as long as Sora, he had woken up before Sora did. To his surprise the sun was setting and the orange and yellow settings from outside had peered through the window and was the only thing that lit the room. Miharu sat up and rubbed his head and as he started to move, Sora started to stir. Miharu leaned over him and looked at him, watching as blue eyes opened and stared around, dazed before looking up at Miharu.

"Good morning, Sora." Miharu said with a smile.

"Good morning," Sora said his voice hoarse and scratchy. Sora sat up from Miharu's lap, hand resting on the other side of Miharu's thigh to hold him up and rubbed his head, he had a small headache, but it wasn't serious. Miharu stretched his arms over his head and sighed, despite not sleeping for long, it was a rather nice nap.

"Did you sleep okay?" Miharu asked him.

"I guess, yeah." Sora said and sniffled. He stumbled as he tried pushing himself up to a sitting position, his hand slipping on the edge of the bed, Miharu saw this and reached out to help him, holding him by his shoulders and lifting him up. "Thanks," Sora mumbled tiredly, looking up at Miharu.

"Yeah," Miharu nodded his head. Something within that moment changed. Both of them realized without saying anything that their hearts had jumped from within their chests at that moment when their eyes met and imbedded themselves in their throats, stopping them from breathing. They're eyes stared locked with each other, Sora's blue eyes meeting Miharu's green eyes. Miharu felt his cheeks redden when a thought, a crazy thought, passed through his head and despite knowing it was wrong, Miharu's hand slowly trailed up Sora's arm, to his shoulder, to behind his neck and gently pulled. He barely did anything, yet Sora still moved forward on his own and closed the small gap between them.

It seemed as if fate had done this, destiny or whatever you wanted to call it, but Miharu knew in his heart this was supposed to happen. The way their lips met one another's was too remarkable not to be fate. Miharu closed his eyes peacefully, his heart flying away on a cloud as he felt Sora's lips move against his, Sora simply kissed back, eyes half lidded and watching Miharu's every move, cautious of what the younger boy had in mind. Miharu wrapped his other arm to join its twin on Sora's shoulders and pulled the older boy down with him as he fell backwards onto the bed, Sora landing on top of Miharu with their lower ends pinned in a _certain_ way that it caused them both to blush more. It shocked Sora to a point where he broke the kiss and stared, eyes wide with surprise and amazement. Surprise at Miharu's hasty action, and surprise at himself; what had he just done; amazement because he had just done it and couldn't believe it himself.

"Sora…" Miharu rested his hands next to his head, fearing he may have pushed too much. He watched as Sora sat up from their position and looked away, then back to Miharu.

"I-I… Want to stop," Sora said. Miharu's heart sank within his chest, it felt as if someone had filled his heart like a balloon of happiness and hope, then suddenly took a needle to it and popped it. "But…" Miharu sat up and tilted his head curiously for Sora.

"But?" He repeated him, a small sliver of the hope that had been destroyed shining in the ruble.

"… I don't want… To stop," Sora said, a sigh leaving his lips as he said it, still surprised at himself for ever feeling this way. Miharu blushed as he ran his hands along Soras' arms and behind his neck, holding onto him.

"Then don't stop…" He murmured. Sora thought that at that moment, that was the better choice, or maybe it was his body saying otherwise, because he seemed to move on his own back to Miharu's waiting embrace and placed his lips back where they belonged; on Miharu's lips. Sora's arms wrapped around the boy, one around his waist, the other under his head so his gloved hand could weave into the boys hair, moaning softly into the kiss as their bodies pressed together once again. Sora had never once had experience in kissing someone before, let alone another boy, yet Miharu seemed completely aware of what he was doing and more than capable of taking the lead as he licked Sora's bottom lip. Sora wasn't sure what that meant, but when their lips met again, he felt something akin to a tongue brush against his and guessed what it meant, and he was more than willing to partake in the new and somewhat stunning sensation with Miharu.

Before they could continue, before they could go any farther, the loud sound of a phone ringing interrupted them. They both pulled away, startled; Sora turned his head around and saw his cell phone on the floor, ringing, he looked back at Miharu and frowned as he pushed at Miharu's chest to move away from the boy to get it. That sliver of hope sank again as he leaned over to look over Sora's shoulder as the boy picked his cellphone up and looked at it. There was no called ID, but Sora stared wide-eyed at it, horror stricken across his face.

"Sora?" Miharu asked, placing a gentle hand of Sora's shoulder. Sora jumped up from the floor, nearly knocking over Miharu as he tossed his phone into his backpack and began shoving his school books into his bag.

"Shit, I'm late; he's going to kill me!" Sora said to himself.

"Kill you; who's going to kill you?" Miharu asked, trying to slow Sora down by grabbing his arms. "Sora, what's going on?"

"I'm late; my father is going to kill me." Sora roughly pulled from Miharu's grip, returning to shoving the last of his books in his book bag. Miharu shallowly laughed, he felt as if it was a joke, but noticing how the older boy was reacting, was it possible… He was serious about it? There was a sudden lump in Miharu's throat, he felt as if his stomach was turning in circles and just ready to leap out of his mouth, it hurt, it was sickening. Sora pulled the backpack over his shoulders and began to leave, but Miharu jumped off of his bed and grabbed the back of Sora's bag and stopped him.

"Sora," He started. Sora turned around and looked at him. "… Tell me you're kidding." Miharu said, practically begging him, hoping deep down in his heart that Sora was simply kidding and was just worried about being late. Sora looked away to the floor and pulled away from Miharu.

"Sorry for earlier," Sora apologized and walked out the door. Miharu called out to him, but Sora had already disappeared down the hall and was gone. Miharu stood in the open doorway, speechless. For the first time ever, he felt like he was ready to cry; not only had Sora slightly admitted that his father… He couldn't even think about that, but even so that Sora was apologizing for what they were doing, and Miharu didn't like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wabam! Guess who's back? XD Hi people! I missed you. ^^ Next chapter, YAYZ! It's short, BOO! X'D Next chapter is a little longer and hopefully a little better than this. XD**

**So yeah, I added some small cute Miharu Thobari for those fans, but I can't think of them any other way. :1 Although, with the way Yuhki is making those two at the end of**

**the manga... Really makes ya think. XD ****So no song today unfortunetely, but I'll get one with the next chapter. But I'm not leaving you empty handed, I've made a Yoite and Miharu picture and you may, when you get ****some time, look at it. ^^ Alright everyone, that's it for today. I hope to see you all soon! ^^ Bye bye~**

_**~Misty**_

* * *

><p><em>What would you do…?<em>

It was raining out, lighting cracked in the sky in anger at whatever caused it to become so angry in the first place. The clouds were dark gray, so dark it might as well have been night, yet the lights in the school building kept the rooms lit. Miharu briefly doubted that the lights would last any longer though; it seemed as if it was the end of the world outside, but it was a brief thought, Miharu had other things on his mind, like Sora.

'Sora…' Miharu closed his eyes as he turned his head to the seat next to him, he swallowed down a painful lump in his throat; Sora wasn't there, he hadn't come to school today. The thoughts of what happened yesterday still flooded every being of his aspect, he couldn't think straight; he couldn't concentrate for less than ten seconds before his mind went right back to thinking about Sora. He was so worried about him; he wasn't there, and after what he said yesterday… Just the thought alone caused his heart to ache. Miharu eyes didn't leave the empty seat next to him.

Where had Sora gone? Was he just sick from school? Could his father really have done something to him? And if so, then… Was Sora…?

"Rokujo," Miharu jumped ever so slightly to his teacher's voice and looked up. Thobari sensei was standing next to Sora's empty desk and looking down at him. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Miharu placed his hands in his lap, trying his best to not look at his sensei, but it was hard to do when Thobari was trying to get his attention in the first place.

"Sensei…" Miharu mumbled. "Uh, w-where's Sora today?" He asked hesitantly, stuttering ever so slightly. He was afraid of the answer, that's if he got one of course. Thobari made a confused face before heading over back to his desk.

"His father called this morning and left a message, apparently Sora fell down some stairs and hurt his arm, so he won't be coming in today." Thobari said. Miharu heart suddenly froze; Sora _fell_ down some stairs? Miharu didn't think that was true, he didn't have any trouble with the stairs up to his house, minus getting tired with them, so there was no way, not after what he said yesterday. Thobari went back to teaching his class about forming sentences with "is," but Miharu's mind was too far distracted now. He fidgeted in his seat quite obviously to some of the other students to the side and behind him and he felt as if he was going to vomit, in fact…

Miharu suddenly jumped up from his seat, his chair falling backwards as he suddenly ran out of the class room and down the hall to the nearest bathroom.

"Miharu, where are you going?" Thobari called out, but there was no response, Miharu only kept running. "I'll be right back class." Thobari said, putting his book down and running out of the room. He looked down the hall just as Miharu's body disappeared behind the boy's bathroom door and followed him.

As he entered the bathroom, Miharu was leaning over one of the sinks, his skin suddenly very pale and his hands shaking where they sat on the edge of the sink. Thobari was about to ask what was wrong, but Miharu covered his mouth and went to the closest bathroom stall, swinging the door open and collapsing on the floor just before he vomited into the toilet. Thobari followed him in and sat on the cold floor next to him, patting his back and feeling guilty, like there was nothing he could do for his precious student. Miharu rested his head on the side of the toilet, feeling so sick, as if he would die at the exact moment, breathing in shallow breathes and trying to think of something other than Sora, but it was no use. Something like this wasn't going to be forgotten easily.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick Miharu? I would have sent you to the nurse." Thobari explained to Miharu. Miharu swallowed as he felt his stomach settling, resting his head against the wall next to the toilet. His eyes closed tightly and he took a few more deep breathes and sighed.

"Sensei…" Miharu murmured his voice scratchy and thin. "If you knew… That someone was being hurt deliberately, what would you do?" Miharu asked, opening his dazed eyes and staring at Thobari. Thobari's eye brows furrowed in confusion, what did the young boy mean by that?

"What do you mean, Miharu?" Thobari asked.

"Just… If you knew, what would you do to help them?" Miharu asked, wiping his head with the back of his hand. Despite the floor and wall being cold, it was rather warm in the bathroom for some odd reason.

"… I would do anything for them… What's this about Miharu?" Thobari had to know if Miharu was in any danger, or if Miharu knew someone was in danger and just wasn't sure what to do for them. Miharu remained quiet, pulling his knees to his now empty stomach and hid his face in his knees, ignoring the question. "… Is this about Sora?" Thobari guessed.

There was a heavy silence in the air and after a minute of it, Miharu finally nodded his head. He lifted his head up and sniffled; obviously he was upset by this, and still didn't know what to do. He could feel the back of his eyes burning with un-falling tears and wiped at his eyes as they tried escaping.

"What's happened to him?" Thobari asked.

"I-I don't know, he said yesterday that he was late and his father was going to kill him for it, and I thought that he was just kidding, but he didn't make it seem that way." Miharu explained, trying to keep his cool in front of the older man.

"… Well it's possible he could have been metaphorical, but I'll check into it to be sure." Thobari said. "Don't worry Miharu; we're going to find out what's going on." Thobari assured. Miharu wiped his eyes again, he was unsure his sensei could help in anyway, but at the same time his words made him feel better. He left out a sigh of relief and leaned his head back against the bathroom wall again, letting his legs lay flat on the floor.

"Thank you Thobari sensei," Miharu said, closing his eyes.

"Miharu, I'm going to go ahead and call your grandma and tell her you're coming home. You still don't look too good and I don't want you getting anyone else sick." Thobari explained. Miharu smiled, home sounded like a nice idea at the moment, yet now that he was going home, that meant he wouldn't have anything to keep his mind away from Sora, and it made him frown. Thobari reached out and offered Miharu a hand, and as Miharu took it, the room suddenly became dark; the power was out.

'I wondered when that was going to happen…' Miharu thought and chuckled in his head.

"Looks like the power is out," Thobari said, stating the obvious. Miharu stood up, feeling a little woozy; he staggered slightly and Thobari held onto him to help him keep balance.

"Thobari…" Miharu said. In the dark it could have been anyone calling to him, but his voice was obviously Miharu's to Thobari's ear, yet there was something odd about how Miharu spoke that made him doubt it was him for the slightest of moments. "Promise… Promise me everything will be okay…" Miharu said, ever so slightly begging to him, his hand cuffing the sleeve of Thobari's shirt. Thobari smiled and in the dark he placed a finger on Miharu's head.

"I'm promise Rokujo." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: RAWZ! Hi people! XD Grrz, I've been so busy and I've had this done forever so I never got it up! T^T But some stuff, first. I won first place at Zenkaicon 2012's masquerade for my dance cover! Here ish that video:

.com/watch?v=6sOVtxG1F9c&feature=g-u-u

And to spread my new friends awesomenessnessnessness around, here was their award winning skit!

.com/watch?v=rm0THFpkbfc

So you can see why I was so busy. XD So yeah, that's it, here is your song for the day. XD

.com/watch?v=xw0foIiqBBM&list=PL4C319F2EA9EF438D&index=195&feature=plpp_video

Okay everybody! That is it, I'm off to bed!

~Misty

* * *

><p><em>Rescue me<em>

Miharu normally was the type of person who stayed out of things that had nothing to do with him, he was the type of person who stayed out of trouble, but this was different. He barely knew Sora, and Sora barely knew him, but there was something different about their relationship, they were so different, yet so similar.

Sora was just like another him, a twin.

The storm outside had calmed down slightly, the lightening still flashed in the sky and the thundered still crashed in the sky, but the lightening wasn't so bright and the thunder was slowly drifting away in the distance. Miharu rested his head against the cold bus window, watching the rain splatter against it and everything else as it fell from the sky. Miharu had convinced Thobari sensei that he was simply going to walk home, adding a small threat of, he'd cut off his tongue if he didn't get to go by himself, and somehow he convinced him. Mihau smirked to himself at his deviousness in his plan, but it disappeared when he remember exactly what he was doing; he was heading to the next town to find Sora. He told everyone he was going home, and it wasn't a lie, he just never said he was going to see Sora first. He knew his teacher promised him that everything would be okay, but he wanted to see for himself that Sora was okay, and hoped in his mind that he wasn't at this moment being deliberately hurt.

Just the thought hurt something in Miharu's chest again, it hurt more than anything Miharu had ever felt, and Miharu, being his apathetic nature, didn't feel much, but something with Sora made him _feel_ different. He never felt the way he did with anyone or anything, but Sora was different, Sora was another him and Miharu knew he had had his own shares of pain in his life like he did, but unlike Miharu who wanted to block out those pains, Miharu was going to get rid of anything that caused pain in Sora's life, he didn't _have_ to, and he really didn't _need_ to, but he felt like he _wanted _to.

The bus slowly pulled into its station, to the town Miharu found out was Sora's. When no one was looking, Miharu quickly swiped the info card for Sora off of the principles desk and kept it safely in his pocket, seeing that he was from this town and where he lived. Miharu breathed in as the bus stopped and sat up, leaving the bus; as his feet hit the wet ground Miharu let out his breath. He was there, and very soon he'd find out what he needed to know, he just really hoped Sora was joking, that way he could stop thinking about Sora being in pain.

"You gonna be okay kid?" Miharu turned his head at the bus driver and nodded his head.

"Yes, I'll be fine, thank you," Miharu said and started his venture. He didn't know this town well, but he was able to find the street and house Sora lived at. Miharu looked up at the house, it was a nice house and the garden was nice too, the rain didn't help because he kept closing his eyes every time the water hit his face. Miharu felt his heart pounding in his chest, just like yesterday when he and Sora… He swallowed, trying to rid the thoughts of what happened so he wouldn't look like an idiot while he was there. Miharu opened the gate to the home, briefly looking at the sign, "Kouda," before closing the gate behind him and walking up to the door. Miharu raised his hand, ready to knock when he froze.

Thoughts went through his mind; what if Sora's dad was abusive? What if he was in trouble and Miharu wouldn't be able to help? What if while he was there, Sora's father tried to hurt him too? What if he'd hurt Sora for Miharu even coming to see him? What if… Miharu swallowed; now wasn't the time to get cold feet. He needed to do this, and with that thought he finished what he wanted to do and knocked on the door.

Miharu waited, still getting rained on before he heard someone behind the door and watched the door open. It wasn't Sora who opened the door, it was another boy, shorter hair than Sora's and shorter, but taller than Miharu. He had a slight resemblance to Sora, but not by much; maybe this was Sora's younger brother?

"Can I help you?" He asked politely. Miharu noted after a second that he wasn't answering and he nodded his head in response.

"Um, yes, I-I'm looking for Sora Kouda, I was… Told he lived here." Miharu said. Okay, so it was a lie, but it's not easy explaining to someone that you left school with information of someone on a little card that you took from the school you left and came to their house to see if they were getting beaten up by their father... Well, that just about explained it, but Miharu wouldn't speak that.

"Sora," the boy questioned, taken aback by Miharu's questioned. The boy looked behind him, there was no one in the room with him so he opened the door more and motioned for Miharu to come in. "Um, I'll get him for you; I'm Tsukasa, I'm his younger brother." He continued as he walked over to a door that lead to some stairs and disappeared behind it. So Miharu had been right, he was his younger brother, that now was one mystery solved. Miharu was now left alone in the room; somewhat shivering from his wet clothes, but none the less he decided to do some discrete looking around.

The house seemed pretty nice, from inside and out; the living room he was standing in was well decorated and kept clean, so obviously Sora wasn't living in a rat whole, though Miharu couldn't help but wonder why Tsukasa had gone downstairs, normally downstairs meant basement, but Miharu had to stop thinking like that. Maybe the basement was well furnished and decorated and everything, he didn't know. He could hear people talking; two boys as a matter of fact, both of them with familiar voices, one more familiar, and soon those voices started getting closer. Soon enough he could Tsukasa emerge from the door he disappeared behind and behind him was Sora, and all of Miharu's worries flooded back. There were obvious bruises that weren't caused by "falling" down some stairs, and his arm was simply wrapped up in a towel, dried blood caked onto it, it didn't even look like someone tried taking him to a hospital.

"Miharu…?" Sora questioned, surprised to see his friend in his town, in his own home.

"Oh god, Sora, what happened to you?" Miharu asked, pacing up to him and gently touching the red scratches and dark blue bruises on Sora's face. Sora instantly curled away from him and tried pushing Miharu's hands away, but his body was sore and stiff, he could barely push the younger boy and was only able to hold onto his hands.

"I-It's nothing, I-I got hit by a car, that's all." Sora lied with a cheap chuckle.

"That's not what your father said to Thobari." Miharu said, a hiss escaping his throat in anger. Sora was already trying to pass it off like it was nothing; Miharu wasn't going to let that happen. His blood was boiling with anger, his apathetic nature was torn and he didn't care what happened now. All previous worries of whether he'd be hurt were gone, he was too angry to concentrate on anything else.

"W-Well it's okay, it's not as bad as it looks." Sora chided. Miharu huffed in irritation.

"No it's not," Miharu said, his voice stricken with anger and sadness. Sora frowned, why was Miharu so upset about this? Upset for him? He shouldn't be upset about someone like him.

"Tsukasa," A voice called out. Sora visibly trembled and coiled back to the voice as a man walked into the room from a kitchen; he was tall and thin, a smile painted on his face. "Who was at the door-" The man stopped talking when he saw Sora and his smile instantly faded into a very angry expression as he saw Sora so close to someone else. "What the hell are you doing; I thought you were in the basement?" The man raged.

"Someone was here to see him dad," Tsukasa said, he himself also showing worry like Sora, but more so the worry was _for_ Sora instead of for himself. Miharu swallowed; father? This was their father? If that was true, then Miharu quickly hated this man, there was going to be no "second chance."

"Get the hell back downstairs you shinagami!" Their father yelled at Sora. Miharu felt his blood boil more and his hands on Sora's cheeks tightened; he called him a shinagami. Sora quickly fled from Miharu's welcoming hands and hid behind the door to the basement. What they didn't know was that he hadn't gone downstairs all the way; he was curious to see what Miharu was there for and had stayed a few steps from the door.

"I'm sorry about him; I'll take care of that monster later." The older man said. Miharu's balled his hands into fists so hard that his nails were digging into his own palms, he was so mad he felt that even though he wanted to yell, he couldn't. Nothing wanted to come out, and he had a lot to say.

"D-Dad, maybe you don't have to, I-I mean he's already been punished for being late, so maybe-"

"Don't go against me Tsukasa," his father interrupted him. "That child is nothing but a wasteful existence; don't you remember what he did? He's nothing but a shinagami!" His father continued. Miharu opened his mouth, ready to yell, but Sora's father suddenly walked past him and to the basement door, swinging it open.

Sora looked up in horror at his father's face and tried running down the stairs, but already his father grabbed his injured arm and heaved him up the stairs and into the living room again. Sora cried out in pain and curled into a ball on the floor, covering his face with one good arm while the other simply rested by his chest.

"Don't ease drop you bastard!" His father yelled and kicked Sora's stomach; Sora coughed out blood, grunting out air he didn't have time to catch as his father kicked him again. Miharu lunged out and grabbed his father's arm and pushed him over, knocking him over onto the floor. His father stared up in surprise as he sat up; watching Miharu pull Sora's head on his lap and attempted to help Sora uncurl from his protective ball.

"What are you doing?" His father said in a growl. Sora peaked from his arms and saw Miharu smiling down at him, pulling some hair from his friend's face and tucking it behind his ear.

"It's okay Sora, I'm here…" Miharu murmured softly. Miharu's voice seemed like that of an angel, and Yoite only closed his eyes peacefully to listen to Miharu's welcoming voice as Miharu started helping him up, following Miharu's gentle touch. Miharu rested most of Sora's weight on himself as they stood and held onto the boy's arm as he began walking them both to the front door. "Let's go home, Sora." Sora didn't think that maybe he shouldn't go, that he shouldn't go and stay in the hell he had been born into, and he didn't think of the consequences at the time, he only thought about one thing, and that was Miharu. All his other feelings and senses were gone, all that was there, all that was left was calm and relief.

Miharu opened the door and looked outside; it was still raining, it was raining even harder than when it was on the bus. He walked them both outside and before leaving he looked back into the house at Sora's father and Tsukasa, Miharu glared particularly at Tsukasa, as if to say, _why did you let it get his far?_ Or maybe _why didn't you stop him? _He wouldn't talk to him right now; all that was important was getting Sora away from this hell and getting him somewhere safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Hi people! XD Sorry, no new chapters for everything until schools is out, which is only a few days, but no worries! I have this for you guys. ^_^ And~ a song~ :O And awesome song! Okay, so song:_**

_ watch?v=7EZTUYwjWBs&ob=av2n_

**_Okay, so that's it! Wish me luck with my finals! :O_**

**_~Misty_**

* * *

><p><em>Why do it?<em>

Miharu sighed as he leaned Sora against the wall of his home; the okonimiyaki restaurant. Sora looked up with pleading, eyes, looking so pitiful with the one black eye; Miharu couldn't help but frown as he gently touched the side of Sora's pale cheek.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a low, unthreatening tone. Sora looked away from his welcoming green eyes and down to the rain-drenched ground. He didn't have an answer; he was sure Miharu meant physically, and physically, he was okay, but mentally he wasn't. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen; Miharu was never meant to get involved in his messed up life, but now he was, and it made Sora tremble with unimaginable guilt.

Miharu saw this tremble and the look in his eyes and let Sora rest on his shoulder again as he helped Sora stand up.

"Come on… Let's get you inside…" He said softly. It wasn't necessary for Miharu to carry Sora, even though the stairs did cause some energy to drop from his body, but Miharu still did anyway. It was him who carried him from his hell, he carried him onto the bus, off of the bus, down the streets and up the stairs, and now Miharu carried him into the sanctuary of his home where it was warm, dry, and _safe_, and that was a fact that caused some relief to wash over Sora and replace the missing energy.

Miharu rested Sora down on the slight incline in their floor before taking his shoes off, and when he finished, he offered to help Sora with his shoes, but it was only now that the two young men noticed that with all the commotion, Sora never got his shoes when they left. They only things he had from his so called _home_ were the clothes he were wearing and the thoroughly soaked towel that was used to wrap up Sora's arm. Miharu let out a heavy breath and ran his fingers through his rheumy hair while he extended a hand out to Sora, not surprised when Sora took it willingly and was helped up. Sora's guard had always been up, and now after the moment that had just occurred, he dropped it; no longer up, Sora simply gave in to everything, but he knew that with Miharu, it was safe to do so.

"Why don't we get you something dry to wear, and then something to eat?" Miharu suggested calmly, and Sora answered with a nod.

"… Okay…" He said quietly, looking for answers in Miharu's eyes. He needed to know what to do, where to go, how to handle everything, but at the moment, he'd have to wait. He knew Miharu wouldn't steer him wrong, even though they had only just met.

"I think my fathers' clothes will fit you, he's pretty tall too." Miharu said, helping Sora into the other room. There were no costumers, thankfully, so it was to their advantage at the moment. Sora was thankful for this too, he didn't want anyone to see him in such a weak state; it was enough that Miharu had seen him already. No one else needed to see him this way.

In the other room, the two boys' could hear talking, frantic and somewhat upset, and they could only wonder before two women walked into the dining area. One was obviously Miharu's grandmother, but Sora was quite surprised himself to see a taller, older, and a feminine version of Miharu, standing next to her. The two women looked over, and instantly the younger of the two looked serious.

"Miharu Rokujo!" She barked rather loudly, not even noticing Sora next to him.

"Mom…?" Miharu asked. "W-What are you doing here? I thought you and dad wouldn't be back from America in another month?" It became oblivious to Sora that Miharu got all his looks from his mother; he distantly wondered what person would miss it.

"Oh well that was the plan, but I decided I wanted to come back and see my boy for a bit." Miharu's mother smiled, but that quickly faded. "But wouldn't you know it that to my surprise, when I get here, you've ditched school and no one knows where the hell you are!" She yelled. Miharu looked down at his feet, but behind his back, he still held onto Sora's hand.

"I-I'm sorry… I just…" Miharu seemed to kick at air with one foot, embarrassed that he was getting punished right in front of Sora. "S-Sora, this is my mother; Asahi Rokujo…" Miharu introduced, not knowing what else to say. Asahi looked up from her son to the taller boy behind her, but she seemed to go quite pale with imminent surprise. She wasn't expecting to see someone so sickly standing next to her son. The poor boy was beaten; a black eye, a thin body, pale skin, an arm wrapped up in a bloody towel; he looked like he was standing at deaths door step.

"Mom, this is my… Friend, Sora." Miharu said, pausing. He wasn't sure if he could count Sora as a friend, he knew they were, but there was something else, something different that made it different from friendship.

"Oh my…" Miharu's grandmother said from behind Asahi. "What happened?" She asked.

"W-Well I was coming home, but he was heading to school and he got hit by a car." Miharu fibbed. "I had to do something, mom." Miharu said. Sora now felt so vulnerable, and he felt that he being there was not helping the situation. He felt that if it wasn't for him, Miharu wouldn't be in trouble; he wouldn't have left school for his sake or be yelled at by his mother.

"Sora, why don't you go and wait in my room," Miharu convinced him; besides, Sora was sure he wasn't needed at the moment. Sora nodded his head and gently let go of Miharu's hand, loathing the feeling as the cold crept up on his warm skin that was previously incased in Miharu's hand. Miharu's grandmother and Asahi watched the sickly looking boy walk away and once he disappeared into the hall, Asahi sighed.

"Miharu, I need to talk to you…" She announced, and her mother understood. She groaned quietly as she left her child and grandson alone in the room, thinking maybe she should check on Sora. When she left, Asahi walked to her child and pulled his wet jacket off. "Miharu," she began. "What really happened?" She asked, folding the jacket and resting it on a chair next to him.

Miharu was more than shocked to know that his mother had seen past his tricky facade, but then again, she was his mother, she was more than likely the person who invented that trick.

"What do you mean?" Miharu asked, still trying to deny what had really happened to Sora.

"Miharu, getting hit by a car may screw up his arm, but you don't get a black eye from it, or get that pale or that thin…" She said, bending down to be at eye level with her child. "Come on, Miharu, I know better." She said, pinching his nose. When Miharu was able to free himself, he felt he had no choice but to tell her. Besides, she was someone who you could go to and talk to; she didn't gossip bad things for fun.

"He was being beaten… I didn't know what to do." Miharu said, leaving out the part about being beaten by his _father_; he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to trust someone enough to release that information, or the information that he actually witnessed it because he was there. Asahi sighed as she patted her young boy's head, smiling to him in a comforting manner.

"You're growing up…" She said.

"Eh?"

"I'm proud of you, Miharu… But don't ever do it again or you're grounded." Asahi said in a disapproving manner. "Okay?" She flashed a big smile. Miharu chuckled and smiled back.

"Okay mom," He said. "Can Sora stay here for a few days…? Just until he gets better…?" Miharu asked, worried his mother may disapprove.

"Well…" His mother began. "I'll call your father and talk to him; I think he needs to know what's going on." Asahi said. "But until then, go feed him, he's a walking skeleton." Asahi smacked her son across his backside and pushed him forward.

"Thanks mom," Miharu said, his heart filling with that past hope he once felt. He watched his mother wave her hand at him while reaching for her phone before running out of the room like a child on Christmas. He jogged up the stairs to his room and nearly did a skidding stop as he came to his door. He didn't want to seem too eager or rushed and calmed his nerves before walking in and looking at Sora. Miharu's grandmother was wrapping some gauze around his arm, making sure to keep it tight, but not too tight; she didn't want to cut off the blood circulation.

"Hey," Miharu said, but it was more to announce that he was in the room to Sora and his grandmother. Sora didn't look up, but Miharu's grandmother turned her head and smiled.

"Oh, hello dear, I'm just finishing with your friend." She said, tucking the wrap up under itself. Sora winced at it, but it wasn't as much pain as it was earlier when his father was beating him to death.

"Thank you grandma," Miharu said, walking further into his room and shutting the door behind him. Now he looked towards Sora and noticed that the blood was off of his face and arm; he was wearing his father's clothes to keep him warm, and his grandma had cleaned away all the blood and dirt, so now he looked better than he did before, but it was still obvious that there were problems hiding, denying the truth from the outside world.

"Alright, all done," His grandmother said, tapping Sora's knee. "Now I'll go tell your mother to make something, you rest young man." She urged before sitting up, sighing as her old bones cracked and scratched together. Miharu then walked to where she sat by Sora, taking her place as his grandmother left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Miharu asked. Sora's head hung rather low and it made Miharu tilt his head down to see his friend's face better.

"I'm fine…" Sora mumbled quietly, his bangs and fringe hiding his face. Miharu heard a bit of uncertainty, but he didn't want to push anything, he didn't want to do anything that would make Sora upset.

"Are you sure…?" He asked. Sora nodded his head. "Well… Are you hungry? If not then my mom doesn't need to coo-"

"Why?" The question seemed to come out of nowhere, but Miharu felt it became hard to swallow when he heard the pain in his friend's voice. He was afraid to answer, he didn't want to say anything that would cause Sora to be any more upset, but Sora wanted an answer. "Miharu why?"

"… I… I wanted to help…" Miharu said, plain and simple, but he knew that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"Why? Why do it for someone like me?" Sora asked, his face still hiding behind his bangs, but his hands gripped at his boney knees.

"… You're my friend…" Miharu said, honestly and sweetly. Again he could tell that wasn't the answer Sora was looking for, but that was all he knew. They were friends, and that was all that mattered. Miharu could hear Sora's breath hitch and he gently touched the back of his hands, rubbing little circles on his ice cold skin. Sora blindly reached out for his hand, and when he found it, he collapsed onto Miharu's small shoulder, pushing his face into Miharu's neck by force. Miharu didn't mind, he understood why Sora was doing this, and he was more than willing to let Sora do it.

"Miharu…" Sora whimpered. "M-Miharu…" He kept repeating his friend's name over and over again.

"It's okay Sora… You're safe and with me…" Miharu had it wrong. When he said, 'safe and with me,' they both meant, whenever he is safe, he's with Miharu, and when he's with Miharu, he's safe. Sora figured it out within a matter of seconds and whimpered more, trying so hard not to cry, but it was unavoidable and the tears came anyway. They spilled past his cheeks down onto Miharu's waiting skin and soaked through the fabric of his still wet shirt. Miharu let his other hand push Sora's hair behind his ear and tucked it neatly away, revealing the boy's soft features.

Sora looked up with wide, glassy, blue eyes, still crying with a small sniffle escaping him before he looked away to their hands that were tangled together. Miharu's was gently caressing the side of his face, warming his cold cheek with his tender touch.

"You're still wet…" Sora mumbled, somewhat distracted and somewhat tired.

"Ah, yeah, I haven't had the chance to get out of these clothes yet…" Miharu murmured. He figured he should since he'd catch a cold if he didn't, but he couldn't bring himself to do it; he didn't want to ruin this moment.

"You'll catch a cold…" Sora mumbled. Miharu noticed Sora's finger's from one hand poking a button on his shirt, but he didn't question it until a button came undone. "You should change…" Sora said, making it seem like he didn't want Miharu catching a cold; he was truly worried for him.

"I'm fine…" Miharu said. Sora looked up with disapproving eyes, not happy with the idea. Miharu was slightly taken by surprise with this look, but it only occurred to him now that he and Sora were very close together; their noses were brushing together and their breathes mingled quietly while their eyes did all of the talking. Miharu used the hand against Sora's cheek to move him, and it didn't take long until their lips were together again.

Though there was doubt, Miharu knew that this moment wouldn't end this time; there was nothing stopping them; no father, no school, and with that in his mind, he gently tipped Sora onto the mattress below them, their lips still remaining joined together. Sora wrapped his arms around Miharu's shoulders, momentarily giving in; he didn't want this to end. If this was a dream, and he were to wake up back in his home with his father and brother, then he wanted it to keep going, for it to never end and to remain in Miharu's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: OH GOD! I'm sorry this is so late~! D: I'm so lazy. X'D Anyway, school starts for me in twenty minutes so I have to be quick.**

**Here is your final chapter~! I'm kinda glad it's done because I have so many projects and now that I've got school I've got to organize everything**

**sp I have it all together and what not. ^^' I've got like... Three fanfictions on YouTube of my own characters. I've got The 5 Senses**

**here... It doesn't sound like much but it's a lot. Trust me. owo**

**Oh, and here's your song for today. ^^**

watch?v=F-4wUfZD6oc&list=PL4BEE49D01523EB11&index=1&feature=plpp_video

**Okay guys, have fun at school! ^_^**

**~Misty**

* * *

><p><em>Safety<em>

For the first time ever, Sora had watched the sunrise.

He didn't understand exactly how though, because he felt as if the entire time he was asleep. Maybe he simply had dreamed up the whole sunrise? He wasn't sure, all he knew is that what he saw was beautiful. The sun seeped past the curtains and illuminated the entire room with hues of yellow and red and orange, permeating any aspect that night once existed.

The fresh scent of morning mixed with the heavy scent of okonomiyaki filled his tired senses and slowly Sora's blue eyes revealed their selves, saying goodbye to sleep. The first thing he saw was Miharu sleeping beside him and breathing softly. It wasn't the cold basement he knew as his room or the cold cruel house around him he called home; it was Miharu and only Miharu. It had been made clear the day before that he was now safe, and in the midst of the night it was repeated, over and over, though neither could remember; the two had been too lost in ecstasy to remember.

_'Miharu…'_ The younger boy's name was repeated in his head over and over, like a broken record. It was music to Sora's ears, it had his heart pounding, his blood racing, and yet he felt so calm. He felt like his whole body was numb and heavy, yet light as a feather at the same time. He wasn't even sure how to explain how he felt to himself even; it was confusing, but all he knew was Miharu, that's all that mattered to him.

His stared seemed trained to Miharu's face, watching him sleep with comfort, forever trapped in a blissful dream. This dream made Miharu shift slightly, his hand clutching the blanket under him while the other fell to rest by his side. His head tilted more to Sora's direction with his lips parting slightly, letting the trapped air from his lungs free.

_'He knows...'_ Sora thought, feeling Miharu's hot breath fan against his cheek. _'He knows __**everything**__...'_ Sora sat up with weak muscles, cringing to the pain to the still healing wound in his arm. Once finally up, he looked around Miharu's bedroom, and then down into his lap.

It had only registered to him now what happened, everything that happened had seemed like a dream, his father, the abuse, Miharu... But no more. It was all reality, and another part of reality that had Sora blushing was his exposure; all he had was the blanket covering his legs.

Sora lifted the blanket up to his chest with his good arm as his face turned red with embarrassment. He searched the bed through the blankets for his clothes, but when he figured they weren't there, he leaned over the side of the bed to see his bloody, tattered shirt sprawled along the floor. He reached his bad arm out, trying to grab it, but there was only such a distance he could go before fully lying on Miharu's legs, and he didn't want to wake the boy. However, it was already too late. The sudden shifting had stirred him awake, and for a moment his green eyes opened and gazed blankly at his wall.

He felt more shifting and lifted his head to look at what had awoken him from his lovely dream. He saw Sora with the blanket pulled up to his chest, his back still exposed to the air around them. Miharu could see very visible scars all along his body, and after he recalled all that happened a days before, he felt sick to see them, but happy just to see Sora there and alive.

"... Sora…?" Miharu asked, sitting up on his elbows. Sora jumped; he was surprised so suddenly that when he looked to Miharu he fell over the side of the bed and hit the floor. Miharu sat up quickly to look over the side of his bed and watch Sora sit up quickly, grabbing his shirt to cover his chest while his bare legs bent in to cover his lower half. "A-Are you okay?" Miharu asked with confusion.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Sora said while he avoided eye contact with Miharu, and instead of looking at him he looked around the floor for his clothes. Miharu chuckled as Sora held the worn shirt to his chest while Miharu ran his fingers through his bangs, trying to clear his blocked vision. He watched Sora with a humorous giggle before reaching down to grab at Sora's undergarments and hold them up to dangle them in the older boy's face.

"Are these what you were looking for?" Miharu asked. Sora blinked and snatched them away from Miharu, his embarrassment controlling his every move. His cheeks became even more red from embarrassment while he averted his gaze.

"S-Sorry, I'm sorry." Sora apologized. Miharu sighed as he pulled the blankets from over his are legs and joined Sora on the floor. He let his thin fingers touch Sora's heated cheeks and gently held onto him as he placed a kiss on his forehead. He lingered for a moment longer, staring into those big, blue eyes he cared so much for before kissing his lips silently.

"Don't apologize," He murmured against Sora's lips. "You've done nothing wrong." He continued. Sora swallowed down a heavy lump in his throat and nodded his head, trying to be compliant, but Miharu could see everything about him. He was like a mind reader, and Sora's mind was an open book.

"Hey," Sora looked up with timid eyes.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why don't you get dressed? I'll cook you some breakfast and for today we can just relax." Miharu suggested. At this point, it sounded like the best idea he had ever heard of; food itself sounded even better. He was so hungry at this point he felt he could eat anything.

"Okay," He agreed whole heartily. Miharu chuckled and grabbed his shirt that was hanging off of the side of his chair and quickly tossed it on.

"Then take your time." Miharu said as he went about putting on the rest of his clothing. Sora nodded his head as he looked down to his shirt, looking at the dried blood covering the front of it. Against the back of his head, he felt a nudge; he turned around to see Miharu extending his arm out, and at the end of his arm was a clean shirt. "This should fit you." Miharu said. Sora took the shirt willingly and looked over it.

It wasn't anything special, a simple tan turtle neck, but Sora felt it to be the best thing he had ever received. He had never been given a gift at all, and even though it was temporarily his, still, it made him feel so grateful.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Miharu said. Sora looked up to see Miharu waving at him through the door. It surprised him how fast Miharu was at getting dressed. Miharu shut the door behind him and thought about what he should make for Sora as he headed downstairs. He didn't know what Sora liked to eat, and as he thought about it, he didn't know much at all about Sora, but he knew they were alike in ways no one could understand. They were the same, but Miharu wasn't sure why just yet.

Miharu continued to think hard about this as he walked down to the restaurant and entered the kitchen. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his mother and grandmother sitting at a table nearby, smiling towards him while sipping cups of morning tea or the costumers in the restaurant.

"Morning Miharu," Asahi said with the mug to her lips. Miharu seemed to wake up from his thoughts and looked over to his family, his mind still dazed with the thoughts about Sora.

"Oh, hi," Miharu said, slightly taken aback by the faces on his kin.

"Did you sleep well?" Miharu's grandmother asked.

"Uhm, yeah I did." Miharu said, slightly disturbed by the atmosphere his family was giving him.

"And Sora...? How is he dear?" His grandmother asked.

"He's fine," Miharu said as he grabbed at the necessary things he'd need to make breakfast.

"How did he sleep?" Asahi asked as she joined her son at the counter he was setting stuff on.

"Well, I guess." Miharu mumbled. He was uncomfortable with the atmosphere in the room, and he wondered maybe there was something on him or he looked weird, but then he wondered why he would care about that. As he began mixing batter for some okonomiyaki, Asahi began running a finger through some of his hair, curling it up and letting it uncurl while she hummed to herself contently. "Mom, don't do that," Miharu whined as tried placing his hair back in its original place.

"Oh sorry, I'm just making my little boy look nice for his boyfriend." Asahi chimed while ruffling her son's hair. Miharu froze from her statement as his cheeks heated up.

"W-What…?" Miharu asked while looking up from his batter.

"These walls aren't that thick, Miharu." Asahi tapped her boy on the nose and sipped at the cup of tea she still had with her. "It's a good thing we were closed yesterday or the whole restaurant would have heard." She added with a playful laugh and soon joined her mother back at the table. Miharu seemed to be frozen with embarrassment from what she had said, not even moving to leave the room.

He was so petrified by his mother's words that he didn't notice Sora walk into the restaurant to find Miharu. When he saw him, there was a small smile printed on his face with a light hue of pink to his normally pale cheeks. He was completely unaware of the full restaurant or Miharu's family going about their usual day.

"Well good morning, Sora." Miharu's grandmother said brightly. "How did you sleep dear?" She asked. Sora looked over and lost the smile when he felt the awkwardness come over him.

"Oh, f-fine, thank you..." He mumbled while looking at the ground. He left the door he had been standing at and went to Miharu's side, finding more comfort to be with him then alone, but when he saw frozen Miharu, he was left with confusion. He looked the boy in the face, waved his hand near his eyes, but the young boy didn't even blink. He looked over to his family for answers, but all his grandmother did was shrug while his mother shook her head.

"He's acting so funny today." Asahi said and chugged the last of her tea. She left her place at the table to place her cup in the sink, and as she did, it seemed Miharu chose the time to finally snap out of it. He looked over to his mother and then to Sora. When their eyes connected, Sora still being extremely confused, Miharu let out of loud yelp of surprise before falling backwards, the okonomiyaki batter going down with him and drenching him.

"M-Miharu...!" Sora bent down to his friend who was now covered in batter and placed his hand on his shoulder. Miharu groaned with displeasure as he sat up from the ground and shook his head, making the batter fly off of the strands of his hair and all over.

"Sorry..." He whimpered.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Asahi asked and went to the other side of the counter.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay." Miharu said as he rubbed his head with his sticky hand. Asahi hummed and patted her boy's cheek before getting up to assure the costumers he was okay. Sora held out his hand for Miharu to use and Miharu took it willingly. He blushed lightly and smiled as Sora helped him up off of the ground.

"Better...?" Sora asked. Miharu nodded his head and looked down at his form, noticing the sticky batter covering his apron, shirt, shoulder's and head. What had been the point of putting on clean clothes this morning if this was going to happen?

"Will you take a shower?" Asahi asked her son.

"I guess I have to." Miharu answered while slipping the apron off over his head.

"We'll take care of things from here." Miharu's grandmother announced to him as she picked up the bowl he had dropped up off of the floor. She then grabbed the whisk and placed it on the counter to grab some paper towels and clean up the mess.

"Okay," Miharu said and began leaving with Sora close by him, their hands lacing together. "Thanks grandma." He said as he left the restaurant portion of their home. Sora followed closely behind as Miharu led him to the bathroom, his hand never leaving Miharu's. Miharu then pulled him and his self into the bathroom and closed the door behind him before letting out a heavy, _heavy_ sigh.

"What's happened back there?" Sora asked.

"My uh... My mom told a really... Bad joke." Miharu said with a little, nervous laugh.

"A joke...?" Sora asked, puzzled. He wasn't sure if what Miharu had said had been some sort of code or not. He was prepared to corner that comment, but he was silenced as Miharu pressed his lips to Sora's. Sora quickly ignored what he was going to say and left his comment hanging to keep the kiss lingering, but before he could kiss back, Miharu pulled away slowly and smiled weakly. "What was that for?" Sora asked, slightly breathless.

"… I don't know…" Miharu murmured against his lips. The young boy then rested his head against Sora's shoulder and sighed, forgetting that he was still dirty with batter and unaware that he was getting it on his friend. Sora wrapped his arms loosely around Miharu's thin waist, waiting for something more from him, but when nothing came, he decided to talk.

"Miharu…" He began. "… What now…?" He asked. There it was, the question that they were both waiting for the other to ask. The truth had been that neither knew what to do from here. Sora was safe; he was with Miharu, so now what? What could possibly happen now?

Neither knew an answer. Within one week, Miharu found someone who could pull him from under the depths of his apathetic stat. He found someone he would consider his friend and more. Within a week, he became someone different, even his mother and grandmother noticed a difference in him.

Within one week, Sora was pulled away from a chaotic hell. He was pulled away from abuse by his father and brought into safe arms. Those arms were softly wrapped around his waist and comforting him, soothing the questions in his head and telling him it was all okay now. Though Miharu too didn't have an answer, if they were together, they were going to be okay.

"I guess… I don't know…" Miharu answered into his friend's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. ^^<strong>

**Review please. ^_^**


End file.
